


farewell

by littledust



Category: Clover
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuhiko grieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	farewell

Kazuhiko grieves in stark silence, for song means life means Oruha. And there is nothing of her anymore, so therefore there is nothing left of anything so integral to her being. Or something. It all goes in loops and loops in his head, and he uses alcohol to drown the sorrows and the silence both.

It isn't until weeks later that he stumbles through the kitchen hungover and accidentally turns on the CD player as he trips. He's swearing, knees banged up, when Oruha's voice rises up and sweet. For some reason, it makes the headache go away and the need for coffee disappate.

Kazuhiko weeps.


End file.
